Darkest Days
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: There is always that perfect family portrait Relena looks at, yet a glimpse into her life before meeting Heero shows the many secrets a woman can keep hidden for eternity. Everything isn't as it seems to an outsiders view. contains abuse


People should use the term 'Relena Abuse' so lightly… It's a simple little one shot on a darker side of Relena's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Darkest Days 

The picture was broken, lying there with glass bits scattered here and there. There were some drops of blood smattered around of the floor, but that didn't really matter to her any ways. The picture was broken. It was still inside the frame for it, the wood a little scratched and marred, and the photo a little wrinkled. None of that mattered.

Relena wiped a hand across her face, sniffling lightly as she dared. There was a cut on her cheek, nothing to worry about, and a lot along her fingers and hands. There were some fading ones of her wrists, but those didn't count. Her hands were shaking, the salty tears running down her cheeks burning into the cuts here and there.

The people at school said that she was lucky…was she really? She had remembered when she saw growing up, that she'd get a smack every so often, but she didn't remember it like this. Her father was a nice man, he really was. If he wasn't, the public wouldn't like him the way they did. It was just that…work was stressful for him? She wasn't sure. She wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

Her hair fell over her shoulders, and her bangs shielded her eyes. Her hand instantly went to the cheek without a cut on it, the one with a dark bruise marring her skin instead. She had looked in the mirror once, and thought it a beautiful sight of the contrasts; the blood she smeared from her wrist onto her cheek overtop the black and blue bruise set each other apart so vividly.

"Relena?" Her father questioned, lightly stepping into the room. He flicked on the light, his eyes finding her on the ground with the picture frame in front of her. "I heard something break."

"It's all right father. It's just broken is all." She whispered, "Just broken."

Her father's eyes made her shiver slightly, but she stayed strong. There was a voice, coming from the sky telling her not to give up. "Go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Relena got up to her feet, walking away from the mess. The broken picture was behind her, disappearing into the darkness once more as the lights flicked off.

In her room, it was just as cold as she felt. She shivered, momentarily, before getting used to the cold. Her window was open, the wind lightly blowing the curtains towards her. The moon shone bright and brilliantly in the sky. She reached out both hands, wanting to clasp it closely to her bosom and feel the cool warmth it offered.

She opened her eyes, staring longingly at the world beyond her own. Outer space, somewhere out there, or in the brightly lit heavens perhaps, was that bodiless voice. The dark colored eyes like the sky fading from the dusk colors to a deep, almost midnight blue. She titled her head, eyes closed now.

She smiled. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might…" A shooting star flickered across the sky. It glowed a magnificent color before fading. It offered a joy in her, a small flicker of hope, but it soon diminished when the star faded and died.

Then, her mind wandered to the ride back from outer space that day. She had seen a shooting star. It had not died. She hoped her wish was still allowed. She dared not make one before in the shuttle where people may mock her or cuff her on the head for childish tendencies. "Please, send me my knight. My princely knight in shining armor."

She closed her eyes, letting the essence of the world clam and sew together her soul again. She would not break yet, not until she met him. She felt in her heart, in the very marrow of her bones, that there was someone waiting for her. Destiny had yet to weave the magic strings of the mysterious person and her together, and so she would wait.

She would be the perfect daughter, always smiling as the news people took pictures of her father and his family. She would pretend like an actor to be what she was not, and could not be. All for a time, unset, when her life would change to a new direction.

She closed the window, shutting out the world and seeking solace in her sanctuary now. Dreading the morning that would bring more pain, and eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She would take the hits and try to become a stronger woman. She would fix the mistakes that her 'father' found in her. Until then, when days would be better. Until then. And oh, she would wait.

FIN


End file.
